Just A Command
by tarobubblesx
Summary: One shot erotic FANFIC of Cao Cao and Original Character. Please do not read if SEX offends you. RATED M. Please leave a review!


**Just a Command**

Author's note: One shot romance. Cao Caox Original Character. **VERY EROTIC. CONTAINS S & M**. DO NOT READ if offended.

Silence was a word to describe the night during the cold winter days. Lady Chinsey was sitting along the benches near the Yellow River as she waited the days of her return soldier. The air was getting chillier as she read a book. She sighed when the cold air blew wildly at her ears. She coughed a bit and then looked into the river. She wondered if her love ever thought about her, she wondered if he would return. The mystery of if he would ever come back plagued her mind every time he went away.  
She turned back to see her newborn, Hu, being cradled to sleep in the arms of his wet nurse. Lady Chinsey sighed as she turned to face them. "Ling-ling, why don't you bring the little boy inside? It is awfully too cold for him and even us to be out here."  
Ling-ling shook her head and quietly mumbled, "Lady, why are you outside then?"  
Lady Chinsey growled, "Just go back inside!"  
Ling-ling nodded and brought the little boy inside.  
Lady Chinsey let out a huge relief of sigh as she faced the river. She was married to General Zhang Liao. It has been a good old four year marriage with him. She knew it was going to be more rough years as she sat, waiting for him. He was stationed in HeFei. It has a been a time since he's been there especially after the defeat of Wei Army in the battle of ChiBi. Lady Chinsey knew that the battle would be a defeat. She didn't know how many people she lost but she knew a bunch of her closest friends died.

During the time of ChiBi, Lady Chinsey found out she was going to have a baby. She wasn't too thrilled after three years of marriage. The two wanted kids but she knew she wasn't ready. She stared at him as he walked away from their little cottage.  
"Chins, promise you won't do anything reckless." He said.  
Chinsey looked up at him with her beautiful brown eyes. "I promise."  
They shared a polite kiss on the lips as he pulled from her and hugged her tightly. "Everything will be alright. I will come back."  
Chinsey knew it was lie. Every battle he came home from was terrible. He'd come home scarred and sometimes sick. "I'll be waiting." She silently mumbled.  
Liao smiled and laughed a bit. His wife was something out of the ordinary. She wasn't easy to read either. Sometimes she was a puzzle. You had to figure the words she said. He knew by now, after three years of marriage, she doubted his safety. "Don't be afraid." He said.  
Chinsey nodded and looked away. She went back to the house but she stopped when she noticed she wasn't feeling so well. She dropped to the floor as he ran to help her. Ling-ling came running to help her. "My lady! What is wrong?" Ling-ling asked.  
"No time to ask! Just bring her inside!" Liao yelled.  
Liao picked her up and brought her to the bed. He helped her with a wet cloth and wrapped it over her head. Chinsey laid in the bed like a statue. She stared into the spring's day and looked at Liao. She sighed as he walked to Ling-ling. He was giving her specific orders to watch Chinsey. Chinsey growled when he told Ling-ling to keep an eye out just in case she works too much.  
"I'm not sick! I'm not suffering from anything. I'm…." Chinsey paused as she looked up into her brave soldier's eyes. "I'm pregnant." She said as she stared down in her little womb.  
Liao was startled as he ran to her bedside. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He asked.  
"I felt sick. I kept holding it off…" She answered.  
Liao shook his head. "Now I do have a reason to come back."  
Chinsey giggled and stared at the window. "Yes. He'll be born in the winter. That's what Mamma says anyways. "  
They both laughed as he kissed her belly and then kissed her lips. He nodded to her and promised he'll come back. Chinsey nodded and waved him good bye. Chinsey missed the battle days especially when she could fight alongside her husband and her bestest friends, Xiahou Dun. The days were long gone especially when she got married. She retired herself to reading, writing, sewing, and even helping the politics back at home. However, with the arrival of a new baby, she knew she must put everything aside so she could watch her new born.

Days became nights. Nights became days. Days became weeks. Weeks became months. No letter or no news from the army. Chinsey's patience was diminishing as she waited. She wanted to know when he would returned. Her belly was growing and it was becoming worse and worse. She had back pains and she felt uncomfortable most of the time. She hated being pregnant in the summer. She had to cover her outrageous belly while most of the girls wore thin silk robes and ran across the fields. Chinsey had a thick layer of robe that covered her belly. She rubbed it when she saw the girls play with each other. She wanted to be free like them.

Tonight was a quiet day. She felt the wind blowing against her skirts as she noticed the palace above her head. She saw Cao Cao's main quarters right above her. Her house was right next to the palace. Cao Cao ensured she would have her house next to the palace especially when Liao was away. Cao always did that. He always managed to put the households of his generals next to the palace. It was mainly for security reasons but she knew why he put hers so remotely close.  
His rooms were above all else. Her cottage was directly underneath his gaze. She would look up and sometimes she would see him naked or fondling other women. She was only in his room once, and it was just to show off her so, Hu. There was nothing more to them but friendship. However, loneliness crept inside of her. The feeling of being wanted and touched was eating herself.  
"Ling-ling, watch Hu! I have to go to the main house!" She cried out as she walked to the palace doors. The doors swung opened as she crept inside and raced herself up the steps to Mengde's room.  
"You don't knock now do you?" He asked when Chinsey just barged in.  
She saw him with another woman. She took a deep breath and looked away from the two. It looked like she was giving him an oral.  
"What do you want?" He asked when he asked the lady to stop. The lady covered herself with a blanket and laid on the bed.  
Chinsey rolled her eyes. "Why not get your harlot out of the room so we can talk?"  
Mengde gave the girl a nod as she ran out into the next chamber rooms where all Mengde's whores stayed. Chinsey heard the giggles and chatters when she opened the door. She then heard the girls giggling even more.  
"I want to stay with my love. I would wish it if I could move in with him." She stated as she looked in his eyes. She felt the coldness shifted towards her as he growled.  
He sat himself down in his little work table as she stood against the door. "And why? Don't you like it here? You're in the capital. You could be having much more fun here than where Liao is located. Well, he is in HeFei. There's a castle being built and not mention, Wu has been trying to attack us lately too. It isn't a safe place for you and your child."  
Chinsey looked away as she pressed herself against the walls. "I can take care of myself. Plus, Liao, Yue Jin and Li Dian are all there."  
"The things you do to be with your husband. Why?"  
"I miss him. Little Hu is only three months and he barely seen his father."  
Mengde chuckled and turned around to the whore's room. He locked the door and then Chinsey looked at him with her bright brown eyes. She watched him as he walked past her and locked the door behind her.  
"You should have done that so I didn't come in." She chuckled.  
Mengde laughed along with her as he shook his head. "You're too funny for a girl."  
Then she smiled at him lightly as silence crept between them. She knew what he wanted. He knew why she came here for the first reason; it wasn't because she wanted to move with her husband. She wanted some attention. Maybe seeing him with different women bugged her. She lived directly underneath his chambers.  
"Do you want to know why I made your room close to mine?" He asked.  
"So you can watch me as I become a mother." She quickly replied.  
"No. Not at all. I missed you. I miss knowing you were here. i miss seeing you run down from you rooms and into mine where you could just lay on my bed and watched time flew by."  
"Should have thought about that first before you sold me off like a whore."  
"I do freaking love you." He said.  
"Love has no effect on you. You said that to twenty other women."  
He stiffened as he straightens himself in front of him. Fighting him back only aroused him. She could see his vast rod emerging from his trousers. She looked away and then back at him.  
"What?" She asked angrily.  
"Chinsey this is a command. Kneel down!" He yelled.  
She giggled. "Roleplay really? I've done a lot more things with my husband."  
She probably should have not said that because Mengde grabbed her and bend her over by the bedside. He took his whip and carefully straightened it as he rubbed her butt. Something aroused within her as he stick his fingers within her. Chinsey let out a moan as she grasp on the bedsheets. He snarled as he took his finger out. He slapped her buttocks with his whip as she cried out. He forced his fingers back in as chinsey knew she was getting wetter. He fondled her insides as she cried out in pleasure. Quickly satisfied by his touch, she grabbed his rod but he slapped her buttocks again with the whips. She let go of his rod as he slapped her harder the second time, the third time, and the fourth.  
Chinsey squealed in pain and pleasure. Something felt so wrong but right. He caressed her ass as he forced all his fingers inside of her driving Chinsey to the edge. She cried out in pleasure as he dropped the whip to pull her hair gently. Feeling so turned on, he flipped her over so she laid on her back as he legs dropped on the floor. He grabbed her legs and put them over his shoulders as he placed his mouth down below between her legs. He started licking inside of her as she tugged on a pillow. She moaned out loudly as she gently ran her fingers through his hair. "This is probably the best command you have ever said to me…" She said.  
He stopped for a second and then he nipped at her folds as she cried out in pain. "Shut up and keep saying my name!"  
Chinsey stopped talking as he stuffed his tongue deeper inside of her. She moaned his name loudly as she saw the lights flickered against the bed. It felt too good to be true.  
He turned her over and Chinsey was on her fours as he forced himself into her. Slowly and hard, he went inside. Her folds enclosed around him as she cried out in pleasure. He grabbed her hips as he glide himself inside her deeper. Back out then again, she moaned loudly until finally, she released her orgasm. She screamed his name. Feeling satisfied, Mengde poured himself inside her as he smacked her buttocks.  
She fell down on her stomach and sighed. It was too pleasurable.  
"How was that punishment?" He asked.  
"Too good." She replied.  
She closed her eyes as she drifted away to a nap. He played with her hair as he pressed them back against her ears. He kissed her cheeks and then he kissed her lips. He laid down next to her as Chinsey went away to her dreams. Mengde laid beside her. He wrapped her body with his warm blankets as he slept next to her. He snuggled closer to her as he wrapped his arms around her.  
Things could have been different if Chinsey was still his lover. But that was the past. The memories were planted in his brain as he watched her sleep. Chinsey was married. And he knew he couldn't change that. It was for the best anyways. At least Chinsey was still under his control especially when she was under his kingdom. Maybe in another life, the two will be destined for each other like this.


End file.
